


Featherwaltz

by ElCadejos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElCadejos/pseuds/ElCadejos
Summary: El dolor de una pluma.





	

Harry estaba deprimido, triste, miserable. Bastante comprensible cuando se creció sin padres, se era custodiado por tíos que detestan la magia y el padrino, única figura paterna, murió hace poco.

La vida no es justa, y de vez en cuando ni siquiera es equitativa. Todo lo que Harry alguna vez tuvo, se le era arrebatado de las manos. Como si el destino fuera un enorme Dudley espiritual que disfrutara de su sufrimiento.

Tal era su concepto de la vida, que el ojiverde no se tomaba la molestia por nada en esos días. Se hundía en la depresión prácticamente a diario, sin comer, sin sonreír, sin vivir. Despertar cada mañana era **la** tortura, pues ¿qué quedaba de bueno en aquel mundo que no le demostró su amor?

Una de tantas tardes de agonía, mientras Harry veía las horas morir, algo mágico modificó su existencia. Un segundo estaba tirado en su cama, reprimiendo lágrimas, y al siguiente se encontraba en un hermoso lugar donde todo era blanco. No había cielo ni mar, aunque si algo parecido al suelo, pero también era blanco. Dio una vuelta o dos, intentando descubrir dónde estaba. Creyó estar solo pero una voz le hizo ver su error. Caía una dulce lluvia sobre el lugar. -Hola, Harry- saludó.

Éste se dio vuelta inmediatamente y contuvo la respiración. Quien le hablaba era un atractivo joven de cabello negro y ojos azules. Un joven que él vio una vez, que conoció en vida y presenció su muerte. Sirius Black, de vuelta a sus diecisiete años, le sonreía. –Me alegra ver que estés bien-

-¿Bien?- repitió el otro. –Define bien y luego te digo si me siento así-

-Lo lamento- se disculpó. Harry notó entonces que de la espalda de su padrino salía una gran, prominente y angelical ala blanca, pero sólo del lado derecho. –No quería hacerte enfadar-

-Olvídalo- pidió. Su sonrisa vino acompañada de un par de lágrimas. –No sabes cómo te extraño-

- _Tú_ no sabes cómo te extraño, Harry- contestó al recibirlo en un gran abrazo. La gran ala de Sirius se extendió para cubrir a su ahijado y evitar que se mojara. –No queremos que te resfríes-

Harry, sintiendo un calor dentro del pecho, se dignó a preguntar. -¿Dónde estamos?-

Su padrino se tomó el tiempo para responder. A sus ojos, las gotas que caían sobre ellos eran carmesí. El suelo no se teñía de su color simplemente porque las absorbía de inmediato. -¿Dónde _no_ estamos?-

-Er… no entiendo- admitió el chico, mirando alrededor. –Pensé que tú sabrías-

-Oh no. Yo sé qué es este lugar, pero no es fácil de explicar-

-Pruébame-

-Hmm verás…- comenzó. Se dio cuenta de que para el ojiverde, la lluvia no era más que agua común y corriente. Tal vez, cuando realmente viera a Sirius, entendería lo que pasaba. –Éste es un lugar fuera del tiempo, fuera del espacio, fuera de la vida, la muerte, las ideas y el pensar. Estamos dentro de un sentimiento-

-¿Y qué hacemos dentro de uno?- preguntó a continuación.

-Esto es lo que conecta un corazón con otros, sin importar la distancia- contestó con tranquilidad. –Oh, parece que ha dejado de llorar-

-¿Qué?-

-Tu alma- fue la simple respuesta. Sirius soltó a su ahijado y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, sin desviar la mirada. Harry en ese momento notó que sus manos se sentían húmedas y cálidas. Las miró con horror cuando se dio cuenta qué las cubría. Fijó su mirada en su padrino para notar que de su ala se destilaba el mismo tipo de líquido escarlata. -¡Estás herido!-

El otro joven pelinegro pintó en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa, pero no se notaba bien porque miraba con atención el piso. –Así es. Y tú también-

-No, no. Yo estoy perfectamente bien. ¡Tú estás sangrando!- exclamó Harry con indignación. Ahora también se daba cuenta que por cualquier lugar donde Sirius caminaba, había rastros de sangre. –Pensé que ya no tendrías que sentir más dolor ahora-

-No es nada, no te preocupes- le pidió su padrino con tranquilidad. Elevó la vista hasta que ambas miradas se encontraron. Una tranquila dulzura azul se reflejaba en ellos. –Hay un sentido práctico detrás de ello-

-No le veo nada práctico a sangrar desconsoladamente-

-Entonces yo tampoco le veo lo práctico a _llorar_ desconsoladamente…-

Harry no pudo contestar a este comentario pues sabía de sobra que llorar no arreglaba las cosas nunca. Aún así no había explicación para este "sangrado poco práctico" por parte de su padrino. –Pero, ¿por qué sangras?-

-Por ti- respondió con debida alegría. –Lo hago por ti-

-¿Por… por qué? ¿Por qué, cuando ya puedes descansar, quieres sufrir en mi lugar!-

-Porque es la única manera de cuidarte, querido Harry- de la sonrisa de Sirius caían gotas de sinceridad pura. –Porque quiero… ser tu escudo-

Un momento de silencio se asentó entre ellos antes de que el ojiverde pudiera articular más palabras. -¿Qué has hecho?-

-Mi más profundo deseo al partir fue… convertirme en tu ángel guardián- explicaba él al mirar al blanco cielo del lugar.

-¿Entonces por qué…?- intentó interrumpir Harry.

Sirius se dio media vuelta y le dejó ver la herida. La razón por la que él sólo tenía un ala era porque la otra había sido arrancada. –No estaban seguros de que yo fuera a protejerte a toda costa. Creyeron que sólo era un capricho mío. Por eso, decidí arrancarme una de las hermosas extremidades que me dieron. Es mi prueba de que haré lo mejor por ti-

-P-pero…- tartamudeó el confundido adolescente. El corazón le dolía profundamente.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí, contándote esto?- Harry negó con la cabeza. –Porque yo pude arrancármela solo. Nadie me dijo que era imposible infringirse tanto dolor a uno mismo. Nadie creía que se fuera capaz de soportarlo. Nadie tenía fe-

Su ahijado no podía decir nada. Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando se lanzó a un segundo abrazo hacia Sirius. Este lo recibió más cálidamente que antes (si es que era posible) y acarició con suavidad sus cabellos.

-Si realmente sabes lo que es querer, habrás perdido el corazón... porque se lo habrás entregado a los demás- murmuró Sirius Black en el oído de quien lo abrazaba. –Tú tienes dentro de ti muchos corazones, incluyendo los de Lily, James y por supuesto, el mío-

-¿Está eso bien? ¿Realmente me los merezco?- preguntó el dolido Harry, tomando fuertemente las hermosas ropas de terciopelo que vestían a su padrino.

-Por supuesto que está bien, Harry. Uno no los obtiene porque se los arrebate a los demás. Los obtiene porque ellos han deseado entregarlo-

Pasaron así unos momentos más, aunque como los sentimientos están fuera del tiempo y el espacio, bien pudieron haber sido hermosas horas de consolación. Cuando Harry decidió levantar su cabeza del pecho de Sirius, notó que éste mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Tal vez intentaba atrapar el momento en su mente… o más bien en la de su ahijado. Cuando por fin abrió sus preciosas orbes zafiro, sonrió gloriosamente.

-Bien, mi tiempo ha terminado por el momento- indicó, mirando el suelo de nuevo. –Espero que no te moleste-

-¡Es-espera!- le gritó Harry sin querer. Bajó un poco su voz antes de seguir hablando. -¿Nos veremos de nuevo?-

Sirius se rió deliciosamente. –Nos veremos siempre que conserves este sentimiento en tu corazón-

-¿Éste? ¿Éste donde nos encontramos?- preguntó entonces.

El angelical ser asintió infantilmente. –Sí, ese mismo. ¿Sabes cuál es?-

Harry lo pensó un momento, pero la respuesta era bastante obvia. –Este es… el cariño que siento por ti-

El rostro de Sirius se iluminó con gratitud. –Excelente, Harry. ¡Excelente!-

-¿Qué lo es?- dijo el otro, un tanto confundido.

-El hecho de que puedas reconocer este sentimiento indica que podré seguir viéndote, pues ya sabes en qué parte de tu corazón me encuentro-

Extendió su única ala y se elevó unos cuantos metros del suelo. –He de partir. …Diría "cuídate", pero ahora ese es mi trabajo-

-Hasta luego, Sirius. M-me alegra mucho haber podido verte- dijo Harry, despidiéndose con un gesto manual. Ya no había rastros de dolor en su interior, sólo esa hermosa calidez que de nuevo invadía su pecho.

El ojiverde parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró de nuevo en su habitación. ¿La diferencia?

Sobre su cama, a su lado, había una hermosa pluma blanca.


End file.
